


诱受久

by muziran



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 绿谷出久是受
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 09:48:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19293265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muziran/pseuds/muziran





	诱受久

  【胜出】我的暴躁总裁  
☆ooc极大

☆无个性

☆酒吧打工诱受久x暴躁总裁沙雕咔

 

   绿谷转身走掉，然后看了一下时间。刚好到下班时间，就走到老板那“老板，时间到了，我就回去了。”“嗯，你记得去杂物间把工作服换下来。”

  绿谷走了一半发现，他根本就不知道杂物间在哪。绿谷想走回老板那，问一下杂物间在哪。但是!就在这个时候!绿谷突然觉得不太对劲，他的头开始有点晕。绿谷觉得眼前的东西有点模糊，明明他的眼睛还挺好的。绿谷觉得自己可能是被下药了……但是谁会向我下药呢……绿谷躺在地上想到。

   “老板，绿谷已经倒下。”一个突然出现的黑衣人小心翼翼的碰了一下绿谷，然后按住耳边的麦说道。“嗯，好!我相信爆豪会很愿意接受这个惊喜。把他拖进预备的房间。”另一边的人说道。“是!”

    就在这时，爆豪突然走过来。就看到一个人拖着绿谷鬼鬼祟祟的不知道在干什么，“你他妈在对老子的废久做什么!”爆豪冲了过去，那个黑衣人看着眼前的爆豪，又看了一眼身后的绿谷。然后果断丢手，溜之大吉……

   爆豪看着那个人在他眼皮底下跑了，生气的打了个电话。“操，把这栋楼的监控都给我查一下，找一个黑衣男子，大概一米八，带了口罩，全黑。”爆豪打完电话，看了一眼躺在地上的绿谷，“妈的，老子真是上辈子欠了你的。废久……”

  爆豪把绿谷抱回了自己的房间，这期间。绿谷一下都没动，跟死了一样。要不是还有呼吸，爆豪可能会把这个酒吧给炸了……

   爆豪很想把绿谷摔在床上，但是他看了一眼昏迷不醒的绿谷，还是选择了把他轻放在床上。然后转身去洗澡，他身上的酒气太重，不洗不行。而且那些女人在听到他是爆豪的时候，一个劲往她身边凑。让爆豪非常不满。爆豪拿了一条内裤就直接走进浴室，也没管床上的绿谷。

   绿谷躺着床上，总感觉火烧火燎的。他觉得非常不舒服，总有一股热流在自己的身体里流畅，绿谷不耐烦的扯了扯自己的衣服。

  等爆豪出来的时候就看见绿谷在不断的扯着自己的衣服，“你他妈做什么呢!”爆豪看着绿谷吼道。绿谷被这一吼，有点清醒了。睁了睁了眼，然后看了爆豪一眼，意识有一点点清醒了“爆豪?榴莲头?”爆豪本来听到那句爆豪刚想承认的，可是听到那句榴莲头。他现在只想把这个垃圾摁在地上捶。

  “你他妈说什么?”爆豪喊到。“热……”可是现在的绿谷并没有心情和爆豪斗嘴，他只想被什么冰的东西敷一下。爆豪看着绿谷满脸潮红，然后嘴里还不断的叫着热，就明白他是被人下药了。

   “你妈的，这就被人下药了。果然废久就是废久。”爆豪看着在床上不断扭动着身体，手还不停的扯着衣服，“妈的，赶紧把医生带来!”爆豪摁在自己的手机叫道。

  然后起身去了洗手间，拿了一件被冰水打湿的毛巾走了过来。“操，真的是欠了你的。”绿谷被突然的毛巾一冰，然后愣了一下。随后便紧紧的抱着这个毛巾，嘴里不断的说着“好舒服……”

  过了一会，门铃响了。爆豪起身去开门，准备去开门的时候，还给绿谷的身体盖了一层被子。医生走进来，看到就是这样一番场景。一个男孩子死命的想把被子踢开，却被另一个男的给摁住了。

   “那个，总裁!请问……”医生搓了搓手心的汗说道。“被下药了，给老子治好他!”随后爆豪走到一旁的凳子坐下，盯着那个医生。医生紧张的不知道手该往那放，“你他妈怎么还不开始检查!”

  总裁，不是我不想检查。主要是您的眼睛好吓人……医生拿着纸巾擦了一下头的冷汗，然后开始检查身体。“总裁。”“嗯，怎么检查有结果了吗。”“总裁，这个是最新型的媚药，除非找女的给他解，要不就等着他死……”“你妈的，你这还叫世界顶尖医生?连一个媚药都解不开?妈的赶紧给老子找第三套解决方案!”

   “还有一种，就是让他一个人在冰水里冷静一下。不过这就要靠他的意志力，或者有人在他身边看着他不让他掉进浴缸淹死就好……”医生说道。“妈的，行了。我知道了，出去吧你。”爆豪说道。

  医生听到这句话觉得整个人都好了，赶紧出去了，仿佛在里面多待一刻都会死掉一样。爆豪起身，坐到绿谷边上，然后给他解开衣服。期间这个动作是很小心的，像是怕什么东西跑了一样。

然后抱起已经被他扒光的绿谷走到浴室，放好冰水。然后抱着他到浴缸里。爆豪拿着不知道从哪掏出的椅子坐到绿谷的身边看着绿谷。

  绿谷从进入水的那一刻，感觉整个天都变好了。绿谷梦到自己枕在棉花糖上，棉花糖软软的，身边还有好多冰淇淋，甚至还有他最爱的猪排饭!绿谷激动的看着那个猪排饭，然后抓住一咬。

  爆豪本来好好的坐在椅子上，看着绿谷一直在乱动，想把他安抚住。结果手突然被抓住!然后被某个废久，一咬。爆豪当场就炸了，你妈的为什么!老子都这么对他了，他居然还咬我!爆豪生气了，是真的生气了。他把绿谷打醒了……

绿谷醒来就看到一脸像吃了臭屁的爆豪，正准备打他。吓的绿谷直接坐起，然后绿谷差点命根子不保……绿谷这个时候刚醒，差点又给吓晕了。虽然经过冰水的浸泡，绿谷觉得好了一点。但是因为身体的媚药并没有完全清除，导致他还是很不舒服。结果因为爆豪这么一搞，媚药的作用直接发挥极致。

绿谷的身体开始不受控制起来，身体比原来更加的燥热，更加的令人不舒服。绿谷突然觉得身边的这些水甚是碍眼。这个时候爆豪的攻击又下来了。绿谷直接伸开双手，抱住了爆豪的手臂。

这个东西抱着好舒服……绿谷想到。然后伸出舌头，舔了舔。爆豪被这一舔，一下子愣住了。突然火气就全消了，绿谷刚好舔到他咬的那个地方。

绿谷舔了舔爆豪的手臂，觉得味道还不错。就直接上嘴开始吸了起来，在爆豪的手上留下了一个又一个吻痕，然后他似乎还不满足的直接拽着爆豪，爆豪还没有反应过来，就被绿谷拉倒了浴缸里，他刚套的浴巾也全湿了……

爆豪索性就给脱掉了，只留下一个内裤。绿谷抱着爆豪的身体，然后闭着眼睛享受着爆豪的体温，然后开始亲了起来。唔，这个抱起来真的好舒服……绿谷想到。

爆豪被绿谷锁在了浴缸里想动一下，都被绿谷给阻止了。爆豪有点生气，他觉得如果真的做的话，主动权也应该在他这，而不是在废久那。所以爆豪直接挣开了绿谷的束缚。

然后开始吻了起来，绿谷被这突然一亲，亲的有些茫茫然。然后被爆豪一把抓住命根子。绿谷本来就很燥热的身体被这一抓，到还好受了一点，绿谷想让爆豪给他撸一下。于是便说道“帮我……帮我……”

“帮你做什么?”“帮我撸一下……”绿谷承受着爆豪的亲吻说道。“那你应该叫我什么?”“嗯?爆豪?爆豪帮我一下，我有点难受……”绿谷带了一点哭腔说道。

“嗯?爆豪?”爆豪说道。“那榴莲头？”爆豪听到这句话本来兴致高昂的欲望，突然没了。他直接抓紧了绿谷的肉棒，“疼疼疼!你干什么!”绿谷叫道。

“我干什么?干你啊!”说完爆豪直接脱掉内裤。硕大的肉棒，弹了出来。弹在了绿谷的脸上“现在，立刻给我口。要不然我就捏爆你的肉棒。”绿谷虽然还是有媚药的成分，但是听了这句话。体内，涌出来一股热流。他的小穴突然有一点空虚……

绿谷现在还是有一点意识的，他为了让自己以后不变成太监。然后开始含住爆豪的肉棒，第一次的绿谷并不知道怎么给别人口。于是难免会用牙齿磕到爆豪的肉棒，每次磕到爆豪的肉棒。绿谷的肉棒都会被捏紧一分，捏的绿谷有些透不过来气。

绿谷开始试着舔着爆豪的肉棒，爆豪的肉棒发育的非常大。绿谷只能含住三分二，剩下的绿谷选择用手握住。绿谷小心的舔着爆豪的肉棒，绿谷伸出舌头，小心的舔着爆豪的柱身，柔软的舌头在自己的肉棒上来回舔，温暖的口腔简直就是人间的极品。爆豪不禁发出了感叹声，握住绿谷的肉棒的力气也变了小了一点。

绿谷感觉到了爆豪的变化，开始更加卖力的舔舐着爆豪的肉棒。他含住爆豪的包皮，然后开始在马眼上逗留，爆豪爽的直接摁住绿谷的头就开始冲撞起来。

撞了数十下，爆豪射在了绿谷的嘴里。爆豪强迫的逼着绿谷喝了下去，绿谷喝了爆豪的精液。只感觉自己体内的热流越来越热了。绿谷有些热的受不了，直接用自己的手附在了自己的性器上开始撸动。

爆豪看着闭着眼睛在自慰的绿谷，直接用手拿开在抚慰自己的绿谷，然后说道“废久你这样子还真骚。”爆豪弹了一下绿谷的肉棒，然后不出意外的看绿谷一副想哭的表情。“唔，唔好热!好难受……”

绿谷碰不到自己的性器，只能开始胡乱的摸自己的身体。浴缸的水本来就很少，现在爆豪也进来了，水就更少了。绿谷想往自己的身上洒一些水，结果碰到了刚刚射在他嘴里爆豪的精液，爆豪的精液因为太多，所以流了一点出来。绿谷以为是水，虽然着水有点黏达达的，但是中了媚药的绿谷并不能反应过来那是什么。

爆豪看到的场景就是绿谷把自己的精弄了一身，爆豪红色的眼睛更红了，他难耐的咽了咽口水。然后说了一句“废久，我要你自己插自己的小穴!”

绿谷这个时候已经完全没有意识了，他的脑子里只有情欲，爆豪拿着绿谷的双手，让他自己碰自己的小穴。绿谷不知道自己该做什么，他也不想去想。他现在只想让面前这个人给他解开情欲，所以他要听他的话。

绿谷摸了摸自己的小穴，然后试探性的插入一根手指“嗯，哈……”绿谷不禁叫到，在他伸入一根手指的时候，一些冰水随着他的动作进入了里面。绿谷被这冰水刺激的一凉。有写想射，但是爆豪好像发现了他想干什么，于是爆豪堵住了绿谷的马眼。绿谷委屈极了“想…想…想射…”“那就自己给自己插小穴!”“唔……”

绿谷又试探性的插入第二根手指，小穴里面是非常温暖的，有无数的小嘴在吸着绿谷的手指，绿谷觉得很舒服，于是便开始插的很起劲。爆豪看着自己玩自己，还玩到很高兴的绿谷，有些暴躁。

于是他变开始扣弄绿谷的马眼，绿谷被刺激到了“嗯，啊!别!别扣!”绿谷叫道。爆豪笑着说道“废久，玩的挺爽啊!”“嗯，才没有……”绿谷说道。“是吗，那你就自己玩吧。”

说完爆豪松开了握住绿谷性器的手，绿谷直接射了出来。水和精液一直在混合……

爆豪想起身，走出浴缸。却被绿谷拉住了。“嗯?废久，想干嘛?”“小穴里痒……”绿谷小声的说道。“然后废久想让我做什么呢?”“想要爆豪的……”“什么?”“想要爆豪的肉棒……”“想要我的肉棒做什么呢？”“想要你的肉棒狠狠地艹我……”“那你应该怎么做呢？”“不知道……”绿谷声音越来越小……“废久，就应该乖乖的等我操你啊!”

说完爆豪直接插进了绿谷的小穴，“呼……”小穴里面的紧致是完全想像不到的，爆豪进去的时候差点射了。绿谷舒服的直打颤。因为中了媚药的关系，所以绿谷完全感觉不到疼，甚至还想要更多一点。

爆豪看着绿谷爽都直颤抖，直接开始了猛干。爆豪完全不顾及绿谷的感受，怎么爽怎么来。就这么插了一会，突然插到一个地方，绿谷颤抖都更厉害了。甚至开始大声的呻吟了起来。

爆豪看着绿谷的反应，然后开始猛烈插着绿谷的小穴。每次撞击，都像是要把自己的囊袋插进去一眼，每次都插到只剩下一个头，又完整的插了进去。

绿谷爽的感觉自己要翻天了，爆豪驾起绿谷的双腿放到自己的肩膀上，然后开始新一轮的抽插，绿谷现在完全任爆豪摆布。

突然爆豪停止了抽插，绿谷不知道为什么爆豪不干他了，爆豪抱着绿谷在小的浴缸里换了个位置对着意识不清晰的绿谷说道:“坐上去!”绿谷看着硬挺挺的性器，包皮还在流着水。然后用手扒开自己的屁眼，顺着爆豪的性器坐了下去。

绿谷试探性的坐下了一个头，可是爆豪缺不耐烦的直接按住绿谷坐了下去“嗯!啊～”绿谷叫道。“自己动。”爆豪拍了一下绿谷的屁股说道。

绿谷听着这话，然后开始慢慢的自己动了起来。一开始只是小浮动的抽插，后来因为这样不太爽，便开始自己用力的坐下去，然后又起来……

爆豪捏着绿谷手感超级好的屁股，看着绿谷在他身上一动一动，不要太舒服。就在这个时候，绿谷突然不小心顶到自己的一个凸起，绿谷一下子软了下来。

爆豪看着绿谷不动了，以为说他累了。便开始自己挺了起来，结果就是每次都撞到绿谷的那块凸起。“嗯，哈!不要了!不要了!”绿谷叫道。

可是爆豪怎么会听他的呢，爆豪开始冲撞数十下。然后射在了绿谷体内。绿谷无力的趴在爆豪的身体上……

爆豪起身把绿谷抱了起来，期间性器一直插在绿谷的小穴里。“废久，你动一下，我就顶你一下。”说完爆豪就顶了一下绿谷。

绿谷本来被抱起来就很没有安全感了，现在浑身的支柱点就是身体里爆豪的肉棒，现在每走一步，绿谷的前列腺就会被爆豪顶到。绿谷哭着用双手抱住了爆豪，承受着爆豪的顶弄……

终于到了床上，爆豪就着插入的姿势又开始顶了起来。绿谷窝在枕头上小声的闷哼。

于是一个晚上，爆豪的性器从未从绿谷的小穴里拔下来……甚至兴致高了，还会挺俩下……


End file.
